Just Desserts
by ThePeachyMonkey
Summary: Takes place after the episode "Love and War". What happens when Tim confronts Tony about his fake online account? And what was Tony's real reason for creating "Claire"?
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** M

 **Catergory:** NCIS

 **Characters:** Tony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee

 **Pairings:** Tim/Tony

 **Warnings:** Slashy, smutty goodness!

 **Spoilers:** _Love and War_

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters. I just like to play with them.

 _(_ _ **Author's note:**_ _I admit, I'm a devoted Tibbs fan girl, and I never imagined I'd end up writing a McNozzo fic! But inspiration is funny in that it takes you to the most unexpected of places! I hope you enjoy this bit of smut. ;)_

Special thanks to **nightchild78** for being the first to read this story, and also for the enthusiastic feedback! This gave me the confidence to go ahead and share it!)

Slumped back onto the couch, Tony stared at the ceiling, feeling a bit like he might vomit. He'd put himself into a difficult situation, and he wasn't quite sure how to get out of it. While he had confessed to Ziva that "Claire", the online persona he had made up, existed for the sole purpose of messing with Timothy McGee, his reasons for creating her were in truth very different.

He wanted an excuse to talk to Tim. Really talk to him outside of the work setting. Tony wanted the opportunity to form some kind of intimate connection with the handsome younger agent. But, despite what Tony's teasing might suggest, he was certain that Tim was straight. As for Tony, he himself was hiding so deep in the closet, he didn't think that even Gibbs knew he was bisexual. It actually kind of scared him to think about how his coworkers would react to learn the truth about him. Tony wasn't as confident and secure as he wanted others to believe.

Now, Tim had fallen for "Claire". He wanted to meet her. So Tony found himself faced with two choices:

1\. Delete the account and just "disappear" without explanation.

2\. Face the music and confess to Tim.

Neither option was particularly appealing to Tony. He didn't want to let go of the Claire persona. That would mean also letting go of that intimate connection he and Tim had started to build.

But he also didn't want to tell Tim the truth. That could mean losing what they had in real life. Even if it wasn't exactly what Tony wanted, it was a sort of friendship. And that was better than the uncomfortable silences that were sure to follow once Tim found out about Tony's attraction.

A knock at the door startled Tony. Though he was a seasoned federal agent and former cop, and used to dealing with unexpected surprises, he still couldn't help but to get jumpy when he had uninvited guests.

Standing up and straightening out his suit - he hadn't yet bothered to take off his work clothes - Tony made his way to the door. Peering through the peephole, he saw the last person he wanted to deal with at the moment: Tim McGee.

Groaning, Tony opened the door to face the man he had come to care deeply for over the years.

"What do you want, McGee?" Tony asked with caution, motioning for him to come inside.

Tim remained silent as the two men took a seat on Tony's couch, just staring with a knowing grin.

"What? What is it, McGee? You're freakin' me out here!" Tony was becoming uneasy at Tim's odd behavior.

With a chuckle, Tim finally spoke.

"This isn't exactly how I expected my first date with 'Claire' to play out, but I won't deny that you're pretty!"

At those words, Tony's eyes went wide, and his face pale.

"How did you...? Ziva!" he hissed.

"Yep. She told me everything!" Tim smirked.

"Well, not ev -"Tony cut himself off before he could finish the thought. He hadn't meant to say it out loud. But Tim caught on quickly.

"What?" Tim asked, moving closer to Tony, so that their legs were touching. "Other than the fact that you were posing as a level 5 sorceress, what else are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing important, McSnoopy," Tony mumbled, trying to inch himself away from Tim. He'd barely stirred, however, when Tim grabbed his leg and started running his hand inside his thigh, causing him to freeze, electrified.

"You know what I think? I think you just wanted an excuse to talk to me outside of work." Tim continued to massage Tony's inner thigh, and the older man squirmed nervously at the touch, obviously trying to keep himself in check.

"I think you've got a little crush on me," Tim concluded, moving his hand up dangerously close to Tony's crotch.

"Don't flatter yourself, Mc...AHHH!" Tony moaned loudly as Tim firmly grabbed his cloth covered erection.

"Yeah? well, Mr. Johnson here says you're lying!"

Tony couldn't think straight with Tim's hand on his crotch. He had been asked directly about his feelings, but he didn't feel safe revealing them. Not yet. Tim was showing a physical interest now, but what if it was all any act to get back at him? As much as Tony adored the man, he couldn't deny that he had a mean streak sometimes. And he really didn't want to get hurt.

"Online accounts are easy enough to abandon. You could have left behind the 'Claire' persona any time. And yet you kept chatting with me instead", Tim continued as he swiftly removed Tony's tie. "I think we both know why that is."

"All right, McGee. I'm sorry," Tony winced through gritted teeth. "It won't happen again."

"Oh, I know it won't." Tim unbuttoned Tony's shirt, rubbing the older man's nipples between his index fingers and thumbs.

Tony arched his back, parting his lips in a strangled moan at the touch.

"Admit it!" Tim ordered.

Tony shook his head, scrunching his eyes. "No..."

Peeling off Tony's shirt, Tim tossed it onto the floor.

"You created 'Claire' so that you could get closer to me." With a feral smirk, Tim undid Tony's fly, slid his hands down his pants, and took firm hold of his erect cock.

The sound that erupted from Tony's throat was somewhere between a scream and a moan. "Okay. I might have a bit of a McCrush," he admitted breathlessly. He hadn't meant to cave so easily, but Tim's skilled hands had broken his resolve. He had longed for the man's touch for so many years, that it left him powerless.

"I knew it," Tim said triumphantly, easing Tony onto his back.

Tony willingly submitted to the touch. At this point, he couldn't hide his attraction even if he wanted to!

"You like it when I take control, don't you?" Tim asked as he pinned Tony's hands above his head.

"Oh yeah..." Tony nodded. It was true. As Tony watched Tim grow into a more confident agent, the occasional glimpse at his take charge side was more than a little arousing. In fact, it was quite the turn on!

A rough kiss left Tony breathless, fully under the younger man's spell.

"What are you gonna do to me, McDominant?" Tony whispered, both terrified and exhilarated.

Without a word, Tim yanked Tony to his feet and led him into his own bedroom, carrying Tony's shirt and tie in his free arm. As they stood with the back of Tony's legs pressed up against the bed, Tim cupped a hand to each of Tony's butt cheeks, pulled him close and squeezed.

"You lied to me. You pretended to be someone you're not, and despite all that, I still fell for you." Pulling Tony's pants down around his ankles, Tim then shoved him back onto the bed. In one swift motion, Tony's pants were pulled off of his ankles, leaving him completely naked.

Tim smiled down hungrily at the eager form before him. He had yet to strip, but Tony could still clearly see the outline of his erection.

Tony's own cock was straining upward, ready to burst, and he writhed uncomfortably in anticipation.

Removing only his jacket and shirt, Tim climbed onto the bed, cupping Tony's balls in his hand and rolling them gently.

Tony whimpered as a bit of pre cum leaked out. In quick succession, Tim, licked it off of the tip of Tony's member, then gave his inner thigh a stinging slap.

"We cum together, or you don't come at all!" Tim barked!

Tony nodded obediently, the very thought of them climaxing together making him even harder.

"On your stomach. Now!" Tim ordered, rolling Tony over before he'd had a chance to comply.

Grabbing Tony by the arms, he bound his wrists tightly behind his back with his tie. He then used Tony's shirt to bind his ankles about shoulder width apart.

Trussed up as he was, Tony could only really bury his face into the pillow. He could hear Tim doing something behind him. Presumably taking off his pants, though he wouldn't put it past him to take photos with his phone to show everyone as some sort of twisted revenge. Tony couldn't help the small sob that escaped him as he imagined the worst. The consequences of such a thing would be devastating. He could lose everything.

"What's the matter?" Tim asked, hearing the sob; slipping momentarily out of his sexual role and back into his friend role.

"Please don't hurt me," Tony begged. "I really do like you, Tim. And I like this - what you're doing to me. I just need to know that I'm not the punchline in some sick revenge joke. Because I'm willing to give you complete control over me. I just need to know I can trust you."

A naked Tim lay down beside Tony, turning him onto his side so they were facing each other. Looking into Tony's eyes, red and gleaming with tears, Tim could see his fear was very real. Tony DiNozzo was showing a new side of himself: his vulnerable side. Trusting Tim with his body and heart.

Tim felt something stir within him. He hadn't intended for things to go this far when he came to see Tony. But his libido took over, and they found themselves slipping effortlessly into their sexual roles. It never occurred to Tim for a moment that Tony was scared and insecure. But of course he was! Why else would he create a fake profile in order to chat with him?

Tim licked his lips, giving Tony a look of sincerity that couldn't be faked. "I promise, Tony. I won't hurt you."

Seeing relief wash over Tony's features, Tim couldn't help but to give him a spank on the ass.

"Well, I won't hurt you _emotionally_ anyway."

A nervous laugh escaped Tony's lips as Tim moved him back onto his stomach.

"Got any lube?"

"Yeah. It's in the nightstand," Tony answered, easing comfortably into his restraints; feeling somehow safe in them.

Tim found it easily, then slid into bed behind Tony, manipulating his body so that he was positioned on his knees, ass high in the air.

"Oh...that's beautiful!" Tim praised the globes on display before him, massaging Tony's cheeks; kneading them until they were a deep pink.

"Please..." Tony whimpered. "I'm gonna cum."

"Not yet. It won't be long now," Tim promised, parting Tony's rosy cheeks and inserting one lubed finger as deep as it would go. As soon as he found Tony's prostate, he pressed down just enough to tease a few pleading moans out of him.

A second finger entered, continuing the prostate teasing with a _tap, tap , tap_. It was sweet torture, and Tony let out a sound that was almost inhuman.

As Tim inserted the third finger, he imagined how the tight heat would feel around his cock. Giving an extra push to Tony's prostate, Tim had to admire the restraint he showed. Though writhing, crying, and trying to breath deeply through his arousal, he still managed to keep his cum inside him.

Withdrawing his fingers, Tim had to smirk at the high pitched whine that escaped Tony's lips.

"You want me inside you now? You want me to pound into that gorgeous ass of yours?"

"Please," Tony begged, raising his ass higher into the air. "Please fuck me now."

Tim loved seeing Tony like this; vulnerable; submissive; giving himself over completely. It aroused him to the point he couldn't tease the bound man anymore. As much as he loved watching Tony beg, he needed release, too.

Slathering a healthy dose of lube on his cock, Tim grabbed Tony by the hips, lining himself up and slowly penetrating Tony's hole, which eagerly swallowed the long, thick shaft.

It was a snug fit, with just the right amount of warmth and pressure, and at first, Tim just stayed in there, thrusting Tony's hips back into him further; forcing himself deeper inside. Getting comfortable as one form.

Then, without warning, Tim pulled back, thrusting forward with unexpected force. Crashing into Tony's prostate and making his eyes bulge wide. Hitting that sweet spot with every thrust.

"Get ready, Tony! I'm gonna cum!" Tim warned, once Tony's knees started to shake, and it was obvious he could take no more.

With a final thrust, Tim spilled his seed into Tony, and Tony spilled his all over the sheets, and up onto his torso before falling flat on the bed.

Tim lay down beside Tony, admiring the look of dazed passion in his eyes. It was at that moment that he knew; Tony was his. All his.

"This is gonna get sticky soon," Tony commented, rolling his body from side to side on the sheets in an attempt to prevent himself from sticking.

"Mmhm," Tim hummed, unbinding Tony's wrists before positioning him onto his back and tying them to the bed post.

Crouching down, Tim licked every last drop of cum off of Tony. Savoring the salty, slightly bitter flavor of the gorgeous man he had claimed for his own. The man who was now arching his back and pulsing his hips up at him, enjoying every moment of the tongue bath.

Once Tony had been licked clean, Tim got out of bed and walked away. He got as far as the door when Tony called after him.

"Hey! Aren't you gonna untie me?"

Tim just chuckled. "Oh no, Tony. I'm not through with you yet."

Leaving Tony, wide eyed and curious, in the bedroom, Tim went into the kitchen and started rummaging around. It was time for some delicious experimentation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating:** M

 **Catergory:** NCIS

 **Characters:** Tony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee

 **Pairings:** Tim/Tony

 **Warnings:** Slashy, smutty goodness!

 **Spoilers:** _Love and War_

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters. I just like to play with them.

Tony lay in waiting, perfectly comfortable being held prisoner in his own bed. Though bound, he'd never felt more free. Free to take off his masks, let go and give Tim complete control over his body. It was a safe, warm feeling and, as he waited for Tim to return from the kitchen, he found himself craving the younger man's touch.

After what seemed like an eternity, Tim finally returned , carrying a plastic honey bear in his hand. As Tony's eyes fell upon it, his cock twitched in anticipation of what was to come.

"Did you miss me?" Tim asked, smirking at Tony's erection.

Tony nodded, watching with interest as Tim squirted some honey into his hands and slathered it generously on his cock.

"You want this?" Tim asked, teasingly gripping his honey covered shaft.

Tony nodded again, knowing what was coming next.

"Open that gorgeous mouth so I can fuck your throat!" Tim commanded.

Tony willingly complied, eyes closing, reveling in the pleasure of his lips closing around Tim's cock. Tim firmly grabbed Tony's head, coating the older man in sticky sweetness. Giving Tim some leverage as the long, thick shaft thrust deeper into Tony's throat, eventually setting off his gag reflex, the new pressure increasing Tim's pleasure.

"Oh, that mouth of yours, Tony..." Tim growled. "It's good for more than just talking...I'm not gonna last much longer!"

Gripping Tony's head tighter, Tim thrust fast and hard, finally giving one last push, spilling his seed into Tony's throat. Twitching his cock inside Tony as he listened to him gag. He wanted to just stay and take in the gorgeous vision of Tony's face. Eyes wide, plump lips stretched around him. It was beautiful to look at! But he didn't want to make Tony too uncomfortable, so he withdrew himself, laying down beside Tony, who was sputtering and coughing, but still smiling with satisfaction.

"That was some burst of salty sweetness," Tony managed to whisper, still recovering from the experience. "It's been awhile since I've had my throat fucked."

"Really?" Tim cocked an eyebrow. "Well, you're quite...skilled. Little Timmy thanks you," he said, grabbing hold of his manhood.

"Oh, Timmy's not so little", Tony chuckled.

With a self satisfied smile, Tim leaned in, licking around at Tony's still honey-sweet lips, before darting his tongue into his mouth, taking his breath away with the intensity of the kiss.

"I'm not through with you yet, Tony," Tim said, his authoritative tone eliciting a pleasured moan from Tony.

Grabbing the honey bear once again, Tim squirted a substantial amount of honey onto Tony's belly, lovingly massaging it in. Squeezing a bit more into his hands, he rubbed them together, coating Tony's cock, balls and inner thighs. Tony trembled and whimpered at the touch...and they were only just getting started!

First, Tim licked circles around Tony's naval before plunging his tongue right in, causing Tony's hips to thrust up slightly. He then worked his way around Tony's stomach, licking in long, firm strokes. Working his way down to where hip met thigh; spending a little extra time in that sensitive area, so very close to the balls, before pulling back and licking down Tony's inner thighs. All the while, grabbing firm hold of Tony's legs and kneading them; giving Tony the combined sensations of a sensual licking and massage.

Grabbing Tony's cheeks firmly as the older man continued to thrust his hips upward, Tim made his way to Tony's balls. Licking under and around; giving light, teasing sucks and nibbles. The quivering moans that escaped Tony's lips were enough to drive Tim to work his mouth harder. He wanted nothing more than to give pleasure to Tony.

Taking Tony's cock into his mouth, Tim sucked, licked, bit and pumped, delighting in the sensation of Tony growing and becoming firm in the warm, wet heat of his mouth. Savoring the sweet, salty musk as Tony's cum shot out in time with a strangled moan.

Opening his eyes, Tim looked up hungrily at Tony as he let the now softening cock slide from his mouth.

"That was amazing," Tony croaked breathlessly, before coughing. "Sorry." He cleared his throat. "I'm a bit parched."

Tim smirked as inspiration once again hit him. "You want me to get you something to drink?"

Tony nodded. "Please."

Tim stood up, spanking Tony's thigh and smiling proudly at the resulting squeal, and the red hand print he left behind. "Be right back."

As Tony found himself once again in waiting, he felt he might wake from this sweet dream at any moment. Never in his wildest imaginings had he thought that Tim would have any interest in him. He certainly hadn't expected to be so immediately dominated. He loved it! This was where he belonged.

Breathless and physically spent, Tony watched as Tim returned with the ice tray.

Sitting down next to Tony, he took a single ice cube from the tray, circling it around Tony's swollen lips before feeding one end to him, while gripping the other between his fingers. Finding himself aroused at the sight of Tony sucking the the cool, wet cube.

Removing the ice cube from Tony's mouth, Tim put it into his own, sucking for only a minute before placing his index finger on Tony's bottom lip, encouraging him to open up once again.

As Tony complied, Tim pressed their lips firmly together, transferring the cube back into Tony's mouth; sharing in a cooling kiss.

Eyes never leaving Tony's beautiful face, Tim reached for a second ice cube. Letting it travel down Tony's neck. Circling his nipples with it, and chuckling at the squeak that it elicited. Drawing a line down to just above Tony's naval before spiraling the cube down into it, allowing it to melt on Tony's heated body.

Tim leaned over, lapping up the water from Tony's naval. Wet mixed with honey sweet and the delectable saltiness of Tony's skin.

This was satisfying, but Tim decided it was time to go back to the honey. He wanted to use Tony's ass again.

"Where do you keep your scissors?"

"Top right drawer of my desk," Tony replied, puzzled.

Without a word, Tim picked his plain white t-shirt up off the floor, dashing out of the room with it.

A few minutes later, he returned, holding what used to be his t-shirt, now cut up into a long strip.

"What's that for?" Tony asked, as Tim untied his wrists.

"I need that ass of your again," was all Tim said, as he aggressively rolled Tony back onto his stomach, once again securing his wrists behind his back.

"Now this?" Tim poked at Tony's ankles. "You have entirely too much freedom here!" Untying Tony's ankles, he bound them once again, this time so tight, they were pressed together. He then secured his newly destroyed t-shirt tightly around Tony's thighs.

"Beautiful!" Tim stood back, admiring his handiwork. Tony was completely as his mercy, ready to be bent to his will.

"Let's get that ass in the air!" Tim pressed Tony's face into the bed, lifting his bottom to the sky.

First, Tim took a moment to enjoy the view. That gorgeous, perfectly shaped ass. Laying his hands upon it. Squeezing and kneading the soft flesh. That ass was made to be fucked!

He coated Tony's crack and hole with a thick layer of honey. Then, he put his mouth to work. Licking the sweet crevice clean. Using his tongue as lubricant as it pressed into Tony's sensitive opening.

Tony pressed his ass upwards as Tim's hands gripped his hips, and his mouth gave him an amazing tongue fucking unlike anything he had experienced before.

Eventually, the licking stopped and, using Tony's hips for leverage, Tim pulled himself up, inserting his hard cock into Tony's willing hole.

Bound into a bundle, Tony wriggled in delight, his body overwhelmed with sensations. Hot, cold, sticky, sweet and salty. Tim's hands, firmly taking control of his body. Tim's glorious cock, buried deep within his ass, putting just the right amount of pressure on Tony's prostate to make his own member swell. He considered himself lucky to be bound so tightly, as he would likely collapse into a useless puddle otherwise.

Feeling his erection straining for relief, Tony remembered Tim's words from earlier. And so he waited until Tim's pace quickened, and his breathing became more erratic. Already so intuitive when it came to his new lover. And as Tim filled Tony with his warm seed, Tony shot down white spurts between his legs and onto the sheets.

Slipping out of Tony, Tim rolled him onto his side. The sight was comical, but Tim didn't want to spoil the mood with laughter, so his simply shook his head as he looked down at the sticky man beneath him.

"What am I going to do with you?" Tim breathed down into Tony's neck. "You're filthy!"

"Sexy bath time?" Tony laughed.

"Sounds good to me," Tim chuckled. "And the water will act as a lubricant."

Tony's eyes widened. "Are you saying...?"

"Oh yeah," Tim confirmed, untying Tony's wrists. "You're gonna get a bath fucking!"

 _(Epilogue to follow.)_


	3. Epilogue

**Rating:** M

 **Catergory:** NCIS

 **Characters:** Tony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee

 **Pairings:** Tim/Tony

 **Spoilers:** _Love and War_

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters. I just like to play with them.

 _ **(Author's note:**_ _First of all, I'm excited to tell you that this past weekend, I started a new LiveJournal community! Being Tony DiNozzo is a community dedicated to exploring our favorite NCIS (very) Special Agent as a fully formed, multi-faceted character. A place for Tony-centric discussion, fan fiction and fan art._

 _I only just started it, so there's not much going on there yet. But my hope is that it will become an active community where friendships will be formed, stories will be shared, and creativity will be supported. A place to share our mutual affection for Tony with enthusiasm! Since I can't post links here, I'll let you know that the user ID for the community is: **beingtonyd**_

 _I hope to see you there!_

 _With that bit of news out of the way, I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. It was my first (but definitely not my last) foray into writing McNozzo, and I truly appreciate the support!_

 _And an extra special thank you to_ _ **nightchild78**_ _for her continued encouragement, support and inspiration!)_

 **Epilogue**

Tony sat up in bed, trying yet again to blow his nose. The futile effort triggered something in his throat, and he could have sworn he was hacking up a lung. If he didn't know better, he'd say he had the plague again. But no. It was just a cold. A miserable cold. Shivering, he laid back down, pulling the blankets tightly around his body, when he heard Tim let himself in. He was too tired, and his throat too sore to greet his lover. So he simply waited until the younger man entered, sitting beside him on the bed.

"Hey there. Feeling any better?" Tim asked, lovingly petting Tony's head.

"Mm...Not really," Tony groaned. "But I'm glad you're here," he added, smiling up weakly at Tim through half lidded green eyes, his red nose glistening with a bit of snot.

Grabbing a tissue, Tim lightly dabbed at Tony's nose. "Anything I can get for you?"

Tony propped himself up onto his elbows. "Maybe some chamomile tea?"

"Sure thing," Tim said, standing. "You want honey in that tea?"

Tony groaned again. "Thanks, but I'll pass. You see what happens to me when honey is involved."

"Uh, Tony, I'm pretty sure it was the ice that made you sick, not the honey," Tim chuckled.

"Guilty by association."

"You loved every minute of it, and you know it," Tim smirked, kissing Tony on the forehead.

"Yeah," Tony admitted, smiling and closing his eyes as he lay back down. "I did."

Minutes later, Tony heard the click of a tea cup hitting his nightstand.

"Thanks, Tim." Tony sat up, took a sip of the soothing beverage, and laid his head back on the pillow.

Climbing into bed behind Tony, Tim wrapped his arms around the older man, who was burning up, yet shivering in his arms.

"You shouldn't get too close," Tony warned, leaning back into Tim's chest. "You might get sick too."

Squeezing Tony close to his body, Tim placed a kiss upon his neck. "I'll take my chances."


End file.
